


Der sittliche Prinz

by MacBerjoin



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28818585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacBerjoin/pseuds/MacBerjoin
Summary: Ein Prinz wird für seine Sittlichkeit belohnt.





	Der sittliche Prinz

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this very simple fairy tale for my German Literature class in college in 2013. German is a second language for me, so I apologize for any errors of the German language.
> 
> Ich habe dieses ganz einfache Märchen in 2013 für eine Deutschliteratur Klasse an der Uni geschrieben. Deutsch ist für mich eine zweite Sprache; also, bitte entschuldigen Sie mich für etwaige Fehler der deutschen Sprache.

Es war einmal ein junger Prinz. Er wohnte mit seinem Vater, dem König, und mit seiner Mutter, die Königin, in einem kleinen Reich. Jedoch dieser Prinz war ganz hässlich. Deswegen fanden es der König und die Königen schwer, eine Prinzessin von einem anderen Land zu finden, die willig war ihn zu heiraten. Prinzessin nach Prinzessin kam durch ihr Reich, jedoch wollte die Könige es nicht, dass ihre Töchter so eine hässliche Person heirateten. Die Könige hätten lieber, dass ihre Töchter Prinzen heirateten, die schöneren Gesichten und auch grössere Reiche hatten.

Der Prinz war deswegen gar nicht glücklich. Daher hat er sich entschlossen, von dem Reich wegzulaufen. Eines Tages packte er einen Beutel mit einfacher Kleidung und ein Bisschen Käse und Brot. Er trug auch sein Jagdmesser. Er stieg auf ein Pferd und reitete so schnell wie er konnte, bevor jemand ihm nachfolgen konnte.

Für die nächsten Tagen wanderte der Prinz von Reich zu Reich umher, und trug der Prinz nur seine einfache Kleidung, damit keiner wissen könnte, wer er war. Er schläfte unter den Bäumen, jagte mit seinem Jagdmesser für seine Ernährung, und verkaufte die Felle für Geld. Er war viel glücklicher, nun dass keiner ihm sagt, er sei nicht schön genug, jedoch vermisste er schon seinen Vater und seine Mutter.

Ungefähr zwei Wochen nachdem der Prinz von seinem Reich weggelaufen war, sprach ihn ein alter Mann an als er auf der Strasse unterwegs war.

„Hässlicher Prinz, ja, ich kenne dich.  
Tust du nun eine Bitte für mich.  
Wenn du es tust, dann schön du wirst,  
Und eine hübsche Frau für einen hübschen Fürst.  
Tu es aber nicht, bleibst du ewig hier,  
Und siehst du deine Eltern nimmermehr.“

Begeistert, folgte der Prinz dem Mann tief in den Wald, bis sie zu einem grossen Baum kamen. Neben dem Baum standen drei grosse Männer. Zum Baum angebundet war ein Mann, der noch hässlicher war als der Prinz. Er war dünn und trug alte Kleidung. Man konnte sich merken, dass er ganz arm war. „Wer ist er?“ fragte der Prinz. „Ein Dieb,“ erwiderte der alte Mann. „Er hat eine Flasche Wein gestolen.“ „Was wird mit ihm passieren?“ fragte der Prinz. „Er wird getötet werden. Das ist dein Auftrag,“ sagte der alte Mann.

Nie in seinem Leben hat der Prinz je einen Mensch getötet. Er wurde immer belehrt, dass man nicht töten soll. Aber was hat der alte Mann gesagt? Wenn der Prinz den Dieb tötet, wird er schön werden, und auch eine schöne Frau bekommen. Wenn er es nicht macht, muss er hier bleiben und nie zu seinen Eltern zurückfahren können. Der Prinz nahm sein Jagdmesser von seiner Scheide und sah es an.

Ein Moment später tritt er zum Baum wo der Dieb war und hob das Messer über seinem Haupt. Mit einem Hieb schnitt er die Bände, die den Mann fassten. Der Prinz liess sein Messer zur Erde fallen. „Ich kann es nicht,“ sprach er. „Nimm meine Familie wenn du willst, aber töten werde ich nie.“ Der alte Mann lächelte. „Das ist richtig,“ sagte er. „Geh weg von hier. Dein Vater und deine Mutter erwarten dich schon.“

Überrascht rannte er zu seinem Pferd. Er reitete durch die Nacht, bis er zurück in seinem Reich kam. Als er den Schloss näherte, bemerkte er ein Wagen der vor dem Schloss stand. Der Prinz betrat den Schloss und fand seinen Vater und seine Mutter im Gespräch mit einem Mann und einer jungen Dame. Als der Prinz zu ihnen kam, riefte seine Mutter, „O mein Sohn! Du bist zurückgekommen! Und schau dich an! Einen schöneren Mann könnte sich diese Prinzessin nicht wünschen!“

Und so ist es geschehen. Wegen seiner sittlichkeit war der Prinz schön geworden und bekam er auch die schönste Frau die es je gab.


End file.
